


Family Love

by withinmelove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unexpected pregnancy of Peter brings out the protective mother in him. He's unprepared for the kindness from the ladies of the Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annabeth Crestfallen (Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/gifts).



> At first I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull off mpreg so I decided to go about it very lightly this time around. I hope Annabeth you enjoy the fic nonetheless! Also Peter being the one who is pregnant was a genius idea!

Stiles knows he needs to get out of bed and ready for his finals. The excuse that it’s too cold to leave the covers will not fly with his teachers, he knows. Peter must have read his thoughts because moments later his footsteps are crossing the floor before he’s shaking Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Your heartbeat says you’re awake. Get up Stiles.” He _was_ going to get up before Peter started being all grumpy at him so in retaliation he snuggles down into the blankets. 

“Why don’t you get down with me instead creeper wolf? You keep saying the baby wears you out.” Peter raises his brows as he rests his hands on his hips. Stiles may or may not have to turn his face into the pillow to hide his smile at how mom-like that pose is.

“I may be carrying a baby sweetheart, but I can still throw you out of that bed so what’s it going to be? And before you answer, you do remember the doctor said no unnecessary stress, right? You wouldn’t want to hurt the baby, now would you Stiles?” Times like this remind Stiles of how well Peter can be a human-form headache. 

“Yes Mommy,” Stiles grumbles as he sits up to scrub at his face. Peter’s tightening jaw is a clear warning he’s in no mood for Stiles’ sass this morning. “I’m getting up.” He appeases, scooting to the edge of the bed to prove it. Once within reach, Stiles lays his hands on Peter’s swollen belly. He can feel a hard little nub, a foot or an elbow likely, before he leans in to place a kiss over the slight protrusion. The unexpected pregnancy had shocked Stiles and upset Peter in the beginning. 

Peter had had to explain that werewolves had evolved a system just like the clown fish in that when no Alpha female was around, male werewolves were able to change their internal reproductive organs so as continue to carry on the pups. Peter’s pregnancy arose from no longer having access to his pills seeing as Eichen house didn’t allow anything besides what the doctors deemed suitable. Anti-pregnancy pills for a werewolf had definitely not been on their list. The consequence of that had become evident when Peter had begun to show signs three months after he had been freed and Stiles had become his mate. 

At first he had been adamant that no mention be made of his pregnancy, even amongst Pack. They of course thought it was from shame but Stiles knew that wasn’t it at all. Never had Peter ever been ashamed of the creature he was, so he could not imagine the pregnancy was the cause of it. He had waited until they were home away from prying wolfy ears to ask if he was allowed to ask questions or if he too was forbidden. 

“I don’t want them speaking of it because they won’t understand.” And here Peter looked so exhausted and wrung out, “I don’t want to hear the snipes of whether I’ll turn our baby into a power hungry psychopath.” Jesus, Stiles hadn’t even given thought to that being the reason why. A sharp reminder that Peter was doomed to never be accepted by those who rightfully should have been family and Pack. 

\--

By now they’ve both settled in, as much as anyone can with the intimidation of being first time parents. The biggest change is that Peter’s become more physically affectionate. Stiles doesn’t have to ask to know that with the incoming baby, his wolf side is seeking to cement bonds with Pack. 

Just as he had hoped, Peter’s irritation fades a small bit at the kiss. 

“Go eat.” Peter gently orders and this time Stiles listens to him. A quick breakfast before he grabs his backpack, then kisses Peter goodbye before he’s out the door for the day.

It’s in his last class - he’s in his fourth year of college - that he gets a call from Peter.

“Stiles would you happen to know who let the ladies in to redecorate our _entire_ living room and kitchen for a baby shower?” It takes a moment before the laughter spills forth as Stiles realizes what had happened.

“Malia, remember you gave her an extra key?” A soft exasperated sigh tells him that Peter is now regretting that. “Hey, this is something special, they just want to celebrate.” Stiles cajoles because he realizes that Lydia, Allison, Malia, Kira, and Erica doing this is their way of – not quite _trusting_ Peter – but accepting him just the smallest bit. It’s so much more than what Derek, Scott, or Isaac will give him and Stiles knows he needs this. 

Peter must have similar thoughts because he sighs again before saying, “Pick up ice cream, Malia brought cake.” 

Stiles grins at hearing this. “Will do, love you Peter.” 

There’s an amused tone to Peter’s voice as he replies, “Love you too Stiles.”

\--

Peter’s words really only sink in when Stiles steps into their apartment. He knows Lydia must be the one behind the baby clothes pinned to clothes lines and strung across the walls, each outfit matching perfectly. In the kitchen where an array of sweets and a large cake have been arranged on the table, a paper sign has been put up. “Love makes good things grow” it reads while fluffy white paper clouds dangle from the ceiling, bright colored rain drops attached to them. 

Stiles has to swallow a few times from his tight throat before he turns and thanks them for everything. He hugs everyone and even Peter does so as well, everyone but Malia hugging him light and quick. Allison asks if they can see the ultrasound pictures and Stiles remembers that no one but he has been allowed to see his and Peter’s baby. A glance to Peter shows that he is torn between denying them that privilege and returning the kindness they have given him. 

“Cake,” Lydia blurts, drawing confused looks from everyone “It’s not a party without cake. Erica, could you get the presents from my car? I forgot to bring them up. Kira, Allison, let’s get everyone’s plates ready.” The plastic grin and pointed eye contact brokers no argument and everyone does as told, leaving Peter, Stiles, and Malia alone in the living room. Stiles could kiss Lydia if not for the fact his mate would not like that particular show of gratitude at all. He’ll have to settle instead with hugging her to death when the party's over. Before he can think of what to say Malia speaks up, eyes intent on Peter. 

“Dad you _need_ Pack and besides,” Malia grins and how mischievous she looks with that twinkle in her eye. Eerie what similarities show up. “I want to know if I have a baby brother or sister.” 

Stiles looks to Peter to find the werewolf shaking his head with a smile. He knows exactly what Malia is playing at. 

“Your sister will be perfect amongst our little band of warrior women.” The joy that sparks tears in Malia’s eyes makes Stiles have to wipe at his own. Maybe no sharing of baby pictures today...but soon enough. He just knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta Jen is a god send! She's the one who made this look as good as it does. 
> 
> Here's the cute decorating of the living room Lydia did: http://cdn.homedit.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/blue-baby-shower-party-design.jpg  
> The lovely talents of Lydia once again (they kept Malia away from the scissors) http://ideas.hallmark.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/love-makes-good-things-grow-baby-shower-theme-dtl1.jpg


End file.
